


tease him more

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: they jokingly call jaemin ‘mommy’, and they can’t imagine how much it turns him on





	tease him more

jaemin didn’t know that a simple word, said with the _right_ intonation could ever set his insides aflame. 

he’s often called ‘mommy’ by the dreamies, thanks to chenle who jokingly called him like that after a tasty meal, and somehow everybody decided that this nickname suits him (he thinks, it’s his incredible cooking skills to blame), and jaemin didn’t even try to express his objections. renjun and hyuck join the yongers, picking up the habit of calling him like that, and even jeno follows the example, but jaemin knows they don’t mean to offend him, so the most he can do is smile and maybe smack maknaes’ butts when they don’t want to behave, which actually only strengthens everybody’s believe that he _is_ mommy.

strange things start to happen, when jeno once uses this word while hugging jaemin from the back, his hands roaming over jaemin’s pliant body, while jaemin washes the dishes after dinner. jeno calls him _‘mommy’_ while palming his stiffening crotch, and jaemin rarely feels ashamed of his preferences, but when his cock reacts too enthusiastically, he feels hot embarrassment creeping to his cheeks. this time, in the kitchen lit with a dim light and this goddamn word slipping off jeno’s lips, jaemin cums so hard, that his moans must be heard in other rooms. not that he really cares, but the feeling is just too unusual, though not unwelcomed.

since that day jaemin’s body begins to behave weird whenever he hears that word addressed to him. and the worst thing is, as they all don’t have much time to deal with sexual tension, jaemin finds himself in a constant _need_ for a fuck, especially because jeno uses this little secret of his to tease jaemin and then ditch him, and jaemin gradually but steadily feels that his self-control is soon to abandon him.

it's the evening of jaemin's another horny day, and he's finishing cleaning the kitchen after cooking, while the maknaes and jeno are sitting at table and eating the pie he's baked. it seems that all his sexual deprivation converted into some special power, because the pie turned out to be so tasty that they can't stop praising him.

"my god, it's absolutely delicious, it's your best pie ever, mommy", chenle exclaims with his mouth full.

"yeah, i'd do anything for mommy if you promise to cook it every day", jisung adds, his eyes sparkling, as he bites off a big lump, and chenle gives a few vigorous nods in agreement.

"see? even your ungrateful child's heart has melted", jeno laughs, ending his own piece, and jaemin is ready to _burst_. this fucking word goes straight to his cock making it hard, so that it almost pokes out of his sweatpants. jaemin groans quietly. if he'd had a proper sex, it wouldn't affect him so much, but right now these two little brats keep calling him that, and jeno has the audacity to smile knowingly, and he's just dying to get laid, and...

jaemin turns his eyes to the others as idea comes to his mind. he stops for a second and then takes off his apron with a decisive look. 

"have you finished?" he asks the chewing company, who sit in front of empty plates. 

"yes, mommy, thank you for the meal", chenle says with a beaming smile, and jaemin would smile back if his cock didn't twitch in his pants. god.   
he eyes the plates and the used cutlery, and decides that the washing-up can wait.

"good", jaemin says and his face gets frowned in a second. "now get up and come with me", he tells the maknaes, his voice stern, but barely able to hide his impatience.

"why? hyu-"

"did you not hear me?" he says, his eyes flaming with determination that looks intimidating, so the youngers stand up cautiously, giving each other quick confused glances when jaemin takes their hands and leads them out of the kitchen. "you too", he turns his head to jeno, who almost jumps on his place.

"what did i do?" he mumbles to himself, but jaemin's tone clearly says he isn't going to tolerate any disobedience, so jeno meekly follows them to jaemin's bedroom. 

as they come in, jaemin makes the maknaes sit on his bed, their knees pressed together and expressions puzzled as they don't understand the sudden change in jaemin's mood. he couldn't have got so angry because they’ve eaten the whole pie, could he?

meanwhile, jaemin kneels in front of them, placing his elbows on their knees, his hands sliding up their thighs, as he puts his sweetest smile on his face and speaks.

"jisungie, you said you'd do anything if i cooked that pie every day, right?" he asks, looking in jisung's worried eyes and smiling wider, when he feels shiver under his palms.

"y-yes…" jisung answers, gulping, and jaemin nods with a hum.

"and you", he turns his eyes to chenle, "agreed to that, right?" jaemin says slowly, noticing the way the boy shifts under his touch as if trying to get away. 

chenle answers with a silent nod, his eyes big with fear and forming arousal, which jaemin knows when he sees it. young bodies are so sensitive.

"then how about making mommy feel good?" he says, finally cupping their crotches and earning two surprised noises which seem more like moans. the sounds make the heaviness in his lower abdomen impossible to bear, and he moans too, before reaching his hands to chenle's waistband, because his cock is already forming a visible bulge in his pants. chenle lifts his hips up without any protests, just blushes a bit when his hard cock is revealed.

"good boy", jaemin smiles and gives chenle a few strokes, causing the boy to let out a short quiet whimper.

"h-hyung, w-what are y-" jisung starts, his voice trembling of shock and insecurity. he follows the movements of jaemin's fist on chenle's cock, then shakes his head, as if coming back from his mesmerized state, and makes an attempt to get up only to be stopped by a hard push on his thigh.

"i didn't say you can go", jaemin says strictly, locking his demanding stare with jisung's big one, before he brings his hands to unzip the boy's jeans and tug them down, never breaking the eye contact. jisung lets him undress himself, like a hypnotized rabbit looking in jaemin's eyes, and then gasping, when jaemin bends over to chenle and takes his cock in between of his lips, at the same moment wrapping his hand around jisung's shaft.

chenle whines, gnawing on his bottom lip, digging his nails in the soft of his palms, and jaemin sighs out a satisfied groan, as soon as he feels the taste of flesh on his tongue. it seems he hasn't sucked dicks for ages, and now even chenle's small cock feels amazing in his mouth, which waters so much that he can't stop saliva from dripping down the corners. a doubled sound of heavy breaths causes him to pull away from chenle to turn to jisung's cock, which is bigger, and fatter, but a mocking scoff from behind him catches his attention.

jeno, who silently watched the scene in front of him, is now coming up closer to them, his lips spread in a dark smile as he stops beside jaemin and runs his fingers through jaemin's hair.

"you know where the lube is", jaemin says over his shoulder, as if giving an order, and quickly lowers his head to jisung's cock to take it in his mouth.

"of course i do, mommy", jeno whispers him in the ear, smirking at the way jaemin lets out a whine, his mouth wrapped around jisung's cock. 

his eyes are closed, and he works his lips and tongue on the two cocks in turn, enjoying the whines and moans escaping the maknaes throats as they seem to try to restrain themselves from fucking into jaemin's mouth. jisung hisses, shutting his eyes, when jaemin runs his soft wet tongue up the downside of his cock before engulfing it completely, so that the tip slides into his relaxed throat, and when it's chenle's turn, the boy looks so zoned out by pleasure, that jaemin would coo at him if his mouth wasn't busy.

he's so focused on sucking the maknaes off, that he notices jeno behind him only when two cool slick fingers touch his awaiting hole, his sweatpants tugged down to his knees. the intrusion is a bit harsh, but jaemin is grateful for that, because his need to be fucked has grown to the point when soft touches wouldn't satisfy him. he wants to be _ruined_, wants his hole to sore with pleasure, so when jeno spreads his fingers inside him, jaemin only arches his spine and pushes his ass back to take the fingers deeper, moaning in the anticipation. he hears a chuckle, which jeno doesn't try to conceal, stretching jaemin's insides and deliberately missing his prostate to tease him, which only makes jaemin's arousal boil in his blood.

"enough", jaemin addresses jeno, letting jisung's cock out of his mouth, his lips red and puffy, and jeno withdraws his fingers and gets up to get undressed.

"lele, would you lie down for me?" jaemin turns to chenle, disguising his impatience beneath a sweet smile. chenle doesn't answer verbally, instead climbing on the bed, with jeno helping him to position his back against the headboard. 

"let me take this off", jeno tells chenle as he takes the hem of chenle's t-shirt and tugs it off, smiling at his compliance as he leaves the boy naked.

jaemin gets up, straightening his back and sore legs, before he quickly sheds his clothes, smirking as jisung eyes him with a wide stare. it seems he still can't believe in what's happening, and jaemin finds it both amusing and adorable.

"you too, baby boy", he says, patting jisung's hair, and settles on the bed, propping himself up on his knees and elbows, his head close to chenle's crotch.

his arms hold onto his buttcheeks to spread them wide and show his pink hole to jisung, who freezes for a moment, with his eyes round, and then hastily rushes to obey. jaemin hears the bed squeak as jisung gets behind him, also naked as all of them, and then two big hands land on his ass, not firmly, as he's used to, but somehow clumsily and timidly, and jaemin sways his hips signaling jisung to start.

"come on, jisungie, be a good boy", he says, giving jisung a confident glance and then takes chenle's cock in his mouth again, feeling jeno's encouraging hand stroking his hair. thanks god jisung doesn't have to be asked twice, and in a second he pushes his cock into jaemin's ass, shutting his eyes at the tight and hot sensation.

"_mhm_, fucking finally", jaemin emits a wanton moan as he presses his forehead in chenle's thigh, with jisung's cock stretching his insides. jisung starts moving fast at once, leaving jaemin breathless, his face ablazed with tension and mouth going slack so that he can't even suck chenle properly. he wanted jisung to be rough, but he didn't expect that the maknae would be able to drill his ass with such severity, that his legs would shake with tension. he can barely support himself on his arms, sending vibrating moans of pleasure on chenle's shaft, while jisung hammers his cock into his ass in erratic moves, when his one hand is grabbed and lifted up, making him cry out in resentment.

"jaemin-a, don't be lazy", jeno says with a click of his tongue, wrapping jaemin's palm around his cock, and jaemin huffs but still complies, focused on nothing except his orgasm that slowly finds its way down his back, shining with drops of sweat. the thrusts in his mouth get more frantic, and jaemin knows chenle is close too, so he does his best to tighten his lips, engulfing chenle's cock completely and causing the boy's hips stutter, as he pants, his breath mixed with high-pitched whimpers.

"cum in mommy's mouth", jeno encourages chenle, running his fingers through the boy's hair, and jaemin shuts his eyes, goosebumps running through his skin at the heard word. he moves his head fast to bring chenle to his release, and when the boy lets out a tiny squeak and shoots his load into jaemin's throat, jaemin is more than happy to swallow every drop of it, licking over chenle's softening cock to clean it up.

"did you feel good, lele?" jeno asks, leaning over to press his lips to chenle's temple, and the boy nods with a heavy exhale.

"yeah, it was so good, thank you", he says, looking at jaemin with a sheepish fuzzy gaze, his eyes hooded with the need to sleep. jaemin reaches to give chenle a short peck in the lips before he takes his hand off jeno's cock.

"get him to bed", he tells jeno, restraining the moans caused by jisung's rough thrusts in his ass, and motions his head to chenle, who is a second away from drifting off. as soon as jeno helps the boy climb off the bed, jaemin lets out a groan and collapses his head on the pillow, finally able to concentrate on the cock in his hole.

"_fuck, jisungie_", he moans, pushing his hips back to meet the strong pounds. he lets himself works his ass the way he likes it, squeezing the thick shaft with his insides and whining like a slut, enjoying the way his pitiful high-pitched voice sounds in his ears. the grip on his hips gets tighter before he feels jisung's chest lying flat on his back, when a hot breath burns the skin of his ear.

"am i fucking mommy well?" 

jisung's voice is low and deep, and jaemin doesn't know if he hears confusion or mockery in it, but it incites a rush of pleasure in his guts, and his hole clenches hard as he shuts his eyes in a long desperate whine.

"yes, baby, you're fucking me so well, mommy feels so good, _oh-_", jaemin whimpers, clawing at the sheets, emitting a cry when he feels a hand taking his cock in a firm fist. it's painful and harsh, but it adds so immensely _good_ to the feeling of jisung's cock, ramming into his hole, that jaemin buries his face in the pillow and cums, his whole body shuddering violently. pearly seed splashes on his contracting stomach, as he groans, deafened by the strength of orgasm which hits him like sea waves, washing over him again and again with tingling sensation in every cell of his body. 

the thrusts in his ass stop in a few seconds, accompanied by jisung's loud throaty groan as he also cums, filling jaemin so much that he can't suppress a whine, feeling jisung's load deep in his guts. it's one of jaemin's favourite sensation, to feel his ass loaded with cum to the brim, so he smiles in content and moans, clenching his ass not to let it spill as jisung slowly withdraws his cock. 

he feels a pleasant exhaustion as he rolls on his back, his eyes landing on jisung, whose stare is wide, muddled with haze of orgasm, when the younger hastily reaches for a t-shirt and carefully tries to wipe jaemin's stomach and between his legs. jaemin follows his moves with a mild smile and then holds out his hand to a guilty looking maknae.

"come here", jaemin says his voice hoarse but contented, and jisung obliges, hovering above jaemin, who lifts up his head and gives him an idle lingering kiss, massaging the back of his head. the sound of an opening door interrupts them, and jaemin lazily turns his head to see jeno with two new guests, and his eyes light up with a subtle eagerness again.

"lele is in the living room", jeno informs him, and jaemin nods before turning back to a blushing jisung.

"you'd better go and keep him company, okay?" he tells jisung gently, who answers a meek "okay", then hurriedly puts on his shorts and rushes out of the room, pretending not to see the two pairs of astonished eyes directed at him.

"what the hell is going here?" 

it's hyuck's shocked voice, and jaemin lazily turns his head to see him, jeno and renjun standing in the middle of the room. his body is still slack after the orgasm, but a smile immediately spreads on his lips, and he gets up to approach his next victims.

he eyes them down, half-naked jeno with his cock hard, renjun who doesn't seem surprised, and hyuck whose eyes are so big that it's even funny, and he already knows what he wants from them.

"you", he addresses renjun, "are gonna ride my cock", he says, getting a smirk in reply as renjun starts undressing. "you", jaemin points his finger to hyuck's chest, gliding it down to the waistband of his pajamas short, "are gonna ride my face", he smiles, as hyuck blushes to his very ears and stutters a few incoherent words, to which nobody pays attention, "and you are gonna fuck my ass", jaemin finishes, looking at jeno who groans instead of a verbal agreement, his eyes jet-black with arousal. 

jaemin turns to get back on the bed, smiling at the sound of rustling clothes and hyuck's weak protests. when he settles comfortably, spread on the sheets, he reaches out his arm in inviting gesture, his eyes averted to a blushing hyuck, who is softly pushed towards him by two pairs of hands.

"have you ever been eaten out?" jaemin asks in his sweet voice, while jeno helps hyuck crawl on the bed so that his mouth-watering plump ass is right above jaemin’s face, ans his hands cautiously land forward to lean on jaemin's chest for support.

"n-no", hyuck stammers. he turns his head to look at jaemin and cries out the same moment, because jaemin doesn't want to waste time: he firmly grabs on hyuck's supple buttcheeks and spreads them apart, breathing out heavily at the sight of hyuck's smooth pink hole.

"you'll love it, mommy is the best at it", jeno gives hyuck a reassuring smile in response to a questioning look, patting his hair, and moves to position himself between jaemin's legs.

"is this your new kink?" renjun asks, quirking his eyebrow with a short laugh, but jaemin retorts with a quick 'shut up' and lifts up his head to put his mouth in use.

he feels hyuck's shiver running through his skin when he darts his tongue out and licks along his entrance just with the tip of it, closing his eyes in the anticipation of pleasure. it is a bit delayed, because renjun smears cool lubricant over his cock, making jaemin hiss at the sudden cold, touching his throbbing cock, but hyuck fidgets above him impatiently and jaemin gives his buttcheeks a light squeeze and starts working his tongue on hyuck's hole. he slams his eyes shut, when renjun slowly sits on his cock, taking it deep in his hot tightness, followed by jeno, who first teases jaemin's used hole with the tip of his cock, making him whine with his mouth busy.

"jisung filled you so much, your hole is dripping", jeno chuckles, "you like being a cumdump, don't you", he says, pushing inside jaemin slowly, torturing him.

"please, jeno-ya, injunie... please move", jaemin whimpers, pulling away from hyuck's ass, and then emits a long satisfied moan, when jeno thrusts his cock in, with renjun starting to rock his hips at the same moment.

the feeling of his walls stretched wide by jeno's thick shaft mixed with the feeling of renjun's tight insides on his own cock send electrifying waves of arousal rack through his entire body, and he starts pumping his slick tongue in and out of hyuck's ass with increased enthusiasm. the clenching muscles and pleased whines are spilling from hyuck's lips like a reward, and jaemin's cock twitches inside renjun, who bounces fast, lowering to the base of it, just the way jaemin wanted it all this time. he hears the sounds of sloppy wet kisses mingling with the sounds of his squelching hole, pounded so deep that it seems jaemin can feel jeno's cock in his stomach, and he knows it's hyuck and renjun making out, because their moans get muffled.

"i think i'm cumming", hyuck sobs, rubbing his ass over jaemin's face to get more of it with such energy, that it gets hard for jaemin to breathe, but he doesn't really mind. it feels so good to be used like that, that he's losing his mind among the sensations flooding his body and tearing him in three parts, and he registers his oncoming orgasm only when his hips jolt up erratically to thrust into renjun's ass. he cums hard, groaning, with his tongue deep in hyuck's hole, his eyes screwed shut as he shoots his semen inside renjun. in a haze of orgasm he still feels wet stripes splashing on his chest, and hyuck's long high-pitched whine fills his ears. he smiles, tired and panting, and kisses hyuck's buttcheek a few times, before hyuck climbs off him and falls beside, his body landing heavily on the bed. only then jaemin notices that jeno is still fucking into him, hitting his prostate roughly, and it suddenly feels so strange and _too much_, that jaemin whimpers and squirms on the sheets.

"jeno… i don't think i can-" he chokes on his whine when renjun lifts up off his cock and sits on his stained chest with an angry expression.

"you could have at least warned me", he says, his eyes dark and determined as he thrusts his cock in jaemin's mouth, knocking the air out of jaemin's lungs.

"and don't tell us you don't like it", jaemin hears jeno's low growl, before jeno paces up the tempo of his thrusts, so that his cock drills jaemin's insides. 

jaemin can't even moan, with renjun's cock deep in his throat, when painful pleasure pools at the pit of his stomach. he tries his best to breathe through his nose, but even this is difficult because jeno takes his cock in his fist and gives it a few harsh tugs, making it red and hard again. it hurts so much that it's even good, to be stimulated like that, and jaemin can't stop two salty streams of tears from streaming down his face. renjun coos at that, wiping the wetness with his thumb, but doesn't seize the moves of his hips, instead moving them faster. he digs his hands in jaemin's hair and makes a long last thrust before cuming in jaemin's throat, and jaemin is skilled enough to swallow, but not now, when he's this close to spacing out, so he coughs, spitting renjun's cum out.

"mommy's making a mess", renjun chuckles, his chest heaving with deep inhales as he comes down from his high, but jaemin is not in the state to answer. when two digits are pressed to his mouth, he opens it automatically, not really registering that it's hyuck wiping renjun's cum off his chin and making him eat it. he can only feel jeno ramming his cock inside him, and it feels like he's being fucked for hours without end. the heaviness of renjun's body is soon off him, and he can now see jeno's tensed face as he fuck his ass with no mercy.

"jeno, jeno-ya, please", jaemin begs, not really knowing what he's begging for, but somehow jeno understands him, because he takes jaemin's cock in his fist again and jerks him off fast until jaemin lets out a pitiful cry and cums one more time, spilling out just a few pathetic drops. his body feels boneless with exhaustion, his eyes fall shut and head is completely blank when crashing shockwaves of climax gradually flood out of his muscles. jeno cums inside him right after, groaning and filling up his greedy ass with his thick semen before pulling out of jaemin's numb hole and landing on him, earning a dissatisfied grunt.

four people are too many for jaemin's narrow bed, and renjun and hyuck slowly climb off it to leave, but jaemin stops them, reaching out his hand.

"hyuckie", he calls with a worn-out smile tugging up his lips, and drags hyuck closer to give him a short kiss. "did you like it?" he asks, contented with the blush that spreads on hyuck's cheeks.

"yes, it was great, thank you...", hyuck says quietly for only jaemin to hear, and jaemin nods, thinking that they might repeat in one day.

renjun is the next to come up, and jaemin can't help moaning in the open-mouthed kiss renjun connects their mouths in, kissing jaemin wet and deep.

"mommy's the best", renjun says, giving jaemin's lips a swift lick, and jaemin smiles and softly slaps renjun's bare ass, before the two leave the room to go to sleep to renjun's.

jaemin sighs, happy smile still decorating his face, when he tries to push jeno's body off him.

"jeno, you're heavy, get off me", jaemin chuckles, but jeno just moans in his neck and loops his arms around him, murmuring something. "what? jeno-"

"i said we should tease you more often", he repeats with a laugh, and jaemin would smack his shoulder and protest if he had any strength left, but now he just closes his eyes, hugging jeno back. maybe, - just maybe, - it's not a bad idea at all.


End file.
